


空房间

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	空房间

彼得不是第一次走进这个房间。  
当然。他和那个男人一起生活了那么多年，可以说，他们的关系只差了一句“daddy”而已——毕竟，在法律意义上，彼得成年之前托尼都算是他的合法监护人。  
上周他也是在这个时间悄悄溜了进来的——噢噢，别急着下结论——彼得并不是什么叛逆青少年，他对于同龄人们乐于从家长的口袋或抽屉里拿走几美元零钱的幼稚行为丝毫不感兴趣；彼得只是从托尼的衣柜里拿走了一件旧毛衣。  
实际上这件毛衣没什么特别之处，它不过是印着“麻省理工”——他的监护人曾经就读的那所大学——校徽和托尼·斯塔克的名字缩写。但这已经足够彼得在夜深以后裸身穿上它，像个沉浸在色情电影中的笨蛋一样把自己的呼吸揉碎在老旧的毛衣里；他幻想着线头在皮肤上面留下的粗糙触感来自于托尼的手指，又或许是男人总是精心修理过的整齐胡须，毫不留情地在他每一个稚嫩的敏感点上激起火花。  
   
就像彼得永远不会忘记的那些瞬间：  
托尼第一次教他怎么使用剃须刀，男人就站在彼得身后，替他仔细地抹好了泡沫、用力的手指示范性地揉捏着彼得的下巴，或许是角度问题，有好几次不小心掠过彼得的唇角；某种冲动驱使着彼得伸出舌尖舔掉了那些白色的泡沫，薄荷气味非常辛辣，他对上托尼从镜子中投来的戏谑视线烧红了整张脸。  
托尼挨近了一些，他贴到彼得下颌上的刮刀迫使彼得屏住了呼吸，而男人的胡茬若有若无地碰到了彼得的耳朵，蠢蠢欲动的发痒。他问：“好吃吗？”  
而彼得呢？他做出的第一个反应就是扯紧了卫衣的下摆。因为，他勃起了。  
   
关于“毛衣事件”的结局是——它被彼得“弄脏”了，精斑凝结成无法掩饰的一块乳白色，彼得心虚地把它揉成一团还用被子挡得严严实实。只祈祷托尼不要在它被洗干净还回去之前发现自己的衣柜里少了点什么。  
托尼几乎每周都会有一两天去到别的地方出差，在作为彼得的监护人的同时，他还掌管着一家非常有名的公司。而且男人也没有结婚，虽然身边的女友（或者说是床伴更为合适）从来没少过，但托尼几乎不带任何人回家。这也是为什么彼得总是能找到偷偷进入托尼房间的机会。  
彼得从来没告诉过托尼，其实自己非常讨厌当他不在家时整个房子都空荡荡的氛围。尽管托尼和彼得住在纽约最奢侈的地段，并且家里可供娱乐的设施多到他的同龄人们都会羡慕。但就像可乐失去气泡，如果托尼不在这里，一切只会变得很乏味。  
   
所以他喜欢待在托尼的房间里，除了上周把托尼的旧毛衣拿走以外，他所做过另一件最大胆的事就是曾经不小心在托尼的房间里睡着了——他还记得那一天他睡得安心无比，以至于竟然没听见托尼回到家的开门声，他一睁眼看见的就是男人站在房间里背对着自己正在换衣服，而彼得根本不知道自己到底睡了有多久。  
托尼说是因为看彼得睡得很好所以没叫醒他。对于彼得为何会出现在他房间、甚至整晚都睡在他的床上，托尼并没有像彼得所担心的那样严厉地质问他，而是只字不提。仿佛这件事从未发生过一样。  
在那之后，托尼的房间仍然不会上锁——如果真的那样做就太刻意了，不是吗？但他对于彼得的态度不太一样了，具体表现为托尼开始鼓励彼得去参加社交活动，甚至好几次故意暗示彼得应该向他在学校舞会上的女伴提出约会邀请。  
   
想到这里，彼得忽然不想把托尼被洗好晾干的旧毛衣放回他的衣柜去了。他或许应该把它继续藏起来，直到托尼终于发现它莫名地失踪了——他有可能会发现吗？或者说，彼得其实是希望他会发现吗？  
彼得搞不明白。他只是讨厌这种感觉，不仅无视他的感情（那个男人就真的猜不到彼得为什么那么想要待在他的房间吗？）、甚至还要把他推开（关于托尼希望他去和别人约会）；难道托尼就真的对自己这么无动于衷吗？记忆中那些难以忘怀的瞬间也全都是他的错觉吗？  
雨点在玻璃窗上细密地敲了起来，似乎没有要停下的征兆。彼得没打开任何一盏灯，深冬里暮色很快就降临，黑纱似的一片昏暗将房间包裹起来。  
今天是周末，本来托尼会例行在这一天带彼得出去吃晚餐的。但鉴于他们的关系在托尼试图撮合彼得和他的女同学后就可想而知地变得糟糕了不少，所以彼得一点也不意外托尼会以工作繁忙为由推掉了他们的晚餐。尽管托尼一再承诺会对此作出补偿，但彼得还是高兴不起来，他闷闷不乐地挂掉了电话，外面还下起了雨。对他来说，一切都糟透了，没有托尼在的时候一切都糟透了。  
   
彼得把毛衣随手扔到衣柜里，在打开灯之前，他先拿到了托尼放在床头的烟灰缸。里面还有一只已经燃了一半的雪茄，一定是托尼太着急出门才忘了收拾。托尼很少会在彼得面前抽烟，因为彼得在托尼面前也一直表现得就像个与香烟等一切叛逆标志一点不相关的乖乖牌，所以托尼也不会知道彼得究竟有多么迷恋他身上时有时无的淡烟草味道。  
他站起身，在黑暗中从托尼放在床沿上的外套中摸出了他的火机。沉甸甸的金属质地，不管是指尖沾染上的燃油味道还是雕刻于表面的粗犷花纹，所有都昭示着这并不是像彼得这样的青少年该碰的东西。  
但彼得正因为他清楚自己越过了某条界限而开始感到了兴奋。他笨拙地用两根手指夹住雪茄，烟杆相对一般香烟来说更粗壮一些，当然，这也让彼得觉得手中的东西更有托尼的味道。雪茄燃烧时透着一股说不清的甜蜜味道，像是焦糖又像是奶油，但彼得在抽第一口的时候就被它涌上喉间的辛辣给呛住了。  
这种绝对反差让他着迷得要命，感受起来就像托尼本人；托尼总是这样的，似乎强势，但也比大多数并不了解他的人所以为的要温柔得多——至少对待彼得是这样，托尼总会出乎意料地对他妥协很多。彼得飞快地瞥了一眼窗外，雨势越来越大，已经过了晚饭时间很久，托尼应该是不会回来了。  
   
于是彼得一边咬着雪茄的滤嘴，一边屏着呼吸，试图用单只手扯开他的牛仔裤腰带。他的手指有点发抖，在挨上某个正在逐渐产生反应的器官时不由自主闷哼了一声。  
他不是第一次幻想着托尼来做这件事了，但彼得从来没有在托尼的房间里做过；或许尼古丁真的烧坏了他的脑子也说不定，他背着托尼碰了烟这种不该他碰的玩意儿不说，还在对方的床上爽到了忍不住呻吟起来的地步。  
夜色逐渐浓重起来，与房间里发甜又呛人的烟味一起组成了最野烈的交响曲；雪茄烟头的火光一明一灭，彼得的手指在另一个仿佛同样被欲望的火所点燃的顶端一揉一蹭，他用力闭紧嘴唇，他知道自己一定在滤嘴上留下了牙印，不然他将没办法不在这时候喊出托尼的名字。  
托尼，托尼。彼得的脑海中浮现出所有那个男人抽着雪茄的画面，他想象着他们的舌尖曾经触碰过这支雪茄的同一个位置；一下、又一下，整个滤嘴被彼得的不断舔舐变得湿润起来，他的手指在底下动作得越来越快；他甚至开始想象着这并不是自己的手，呛人的烟雾则来自于男人亲密到了他嘴唇边的吐息……  
恍惚间，他竟然觉得自己真的听见了托尼的声音。在低声叫他的名字。  
他离高潮越来越近，快感如末日的洪流般来袭，让彼得的自制力崩塌成一片碎石砾。雪茄一下子掉落在了地板上，他不仅在自己的手中到达了顶点，甚至还用他那因为欲望而嘶哑的嗓音无比清楚地叫出了另一个人的名字：“托尼。”  
   
而忽然间，所有的灯全都亮起。灯光填满整个空房间，沉默和挥散不开的烟味一起被牢锁在室，彼得愣愣地看向站在门口和他同样不知所措的男人。  
原来刚刚那个声音并不只是他的幻想。彼得扯好腰带，但无论如何他的心里都明白，事情不可能被掩饰成根本没发生过了。他攥成拳头的掌心里还留有可做证据的黏腻体液，一切昭然若揭，彼得根本找不到抬头面对托尼的勇气。  
“我本来是回来带你去吃晚餐的。”好一会儿以后，托尼终于说。这个在彼得看来以为是借故推掉了晚餐的男人向他走了过来，西装外套上还带着没完全拂去的雨珠，他的头发也有点凌乱。  
“但是现在，”托尼停顿了一下，他捡起了地板上还没燃尽的雪茄；彼得发现他的眼中除了可想而知的怒火，还有托尼从未在他面前暴露出来的另一面——更直接的说，其中包含着一些彼得所期待的东西。“我们必须得谈谈了，你说呢？”  
男人眼中的欲望深重，让彼得无比清楚地意识到原来自己就是那只破坏了狮子牢笼却不自知的愚蠢猎物。他的身体后知后觉地腾起一阵电击似的警觉麻意。  
彼得张了张嘴，发现自己的嘴唇有些控制不住地颤抖；但他不在意地舔了舔嘴唇，就当着托尼的面，仿佛那里有一些并不存在的白色泡沫一样。他看着托尼，如同当初在镜子中对上了对方的视线，做出了一模一样的回答：“是的，斯塔克先生。”


End file.
